The invention relates to steps which are suitable, for example, for use in the construction of buildings or for industrial use and can thus be assembled and disassembled comparatively fast.
Construction stairways are known which include a plurality of individual step treads which are connected to one another at the side via fittings. Such a construction stairway can be pulled apart in the manner of a concertina for an intended use as steps and can be folded together in a space-saving manner for transport and for storage. On assembly, the construction stairway is pulled over square timbers in the pulled-apart state, the square timbers then forming the two side strings for the construction stairway and the step treads being able to be fixed to them.
Such a construction stairway with square timbers can be assembled fast and easily, but can only be handled with difficulty, and in particular not by a single person, due to its weight.